Chris
Chris is the daughter of Dartz, and the late Iona. She is also the granddaughter of Ironheart. She is the princess of Atlantis, and has a female pet wolf named Skye. Background Chris is the only child and daughter of the current king, and queen of the city of Atlantis. Including the granddaughter of Ironheart, who is the former king of Atlantis. A few years after the Orcichalcos had arrived, people of Atlantis started turning into furious murdering monsters, including her mother Iona, who was then killed by Dartz. Believing people to be evil, Dartz made it his mission to wipe out the people of the city. Dartz asked Ironheart and Chris to join him, but they both refused. In response he unleashed a number of Orichalcos Soldiers on them. Ironheart, Chris and their pet wolf Skye led a group of refugees from the city to the nearby mountains. Here Ironheart searched for the creatures of ancient power, the three legendary knights Timaeus, Critias and Hermos. Together they fought in a battle against Dartz. However neither side was victorious. Personality She is a sweet person, who cares about her family. She also risks her own life to protect her allies. She also happily cry when her father was free from the darkness. Appearance She is a little girl with light pale skin, and has red hair. When she was first introduced she wore causal clothes and a hat. When she lived in Atlantis, she wore royalty clothing and had her hair in braids. 'Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime)' Waking the Dragons arc Chris' spirit along with Ironheart and Skye's continued to live on. They met Yami Yugi, who was chosen to wield Timaeus in his card form "The Eye of Timaeus". Ironheart and Chris saved him and Tea Gardner from the wreckage of crashed train. Yami Yugi was unable to summon Timaeus after he allowed Yugi Muto's soul to be taken by playing 'The Seal of Orichalcos". Ironheart and Chris worked out a way to help Yami Yugi overcome this. They took him to a plain of lost souls, where he faced Yugi in a Duel. Afterwards when Yami Yugi was confronted by an Orichalcos Soldier, Chris raced down on Skye's back to give him back the "Timaeus" card. However she is struck by one of Dartz's lightning bolts. She manages to hand Yami Yugi the card, before her spirit is killed once more. When Yami Yugi defeated Dartz, and the Great Leviathan. Dartz was reunited with her in the spirit realm. She meets Yugi Muto for the first time, after the battle is over. Quotes *Skye that's not how we treat our guest *Oh no Grandpa Relationships 'Lona' Dartz Ironheart Skye Yami Yugi Tea Gardner Timaeus Critias Hermos Knownable Relatives *'Dartz' (Father) *'Lona' (Mother/dead) *'Ironheart' (Grandfather) *'Skye' (pet wolf) Trivia *She doesn't appear in the manga. *Her birthday is, and her bloodtype is. Voice Actresses *'Japanese' : Chieko Higuchi (Ancident time), Tomomi Yachi (Present time) *'English' : Veronica Taylor (Both eras) :all information on Chris came from http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Chris Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females